Interruptions
by iheartCallieTorres
Summary: Roommates can be a pain sometimes.


**Title:** Interruptions

**Author: **iheartcallietorres (laurenxx3 on LJ)

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Roommates can be a pain sometimes. Just a little drabble.

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. If I did, I'd be a lot richer than a poor college student. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-betad, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

__________

Arizona sighed as she leaned back in Callie's arms. They were lounging on the couch, watching reruns of Friends, enjoying their rare day off together.

They'd slept in that morning, lounging in bed until nearly noon when their stomachs had insisted on nourishment. Callie had whipped up brunch, bacon, eggs and French toast, and after devouring the delicious meal, they'd gotten dressed and walked around the city, window shopping and just enjoying each other's company. Dinner time had rolled around and they'd gone to their favorite Italian restaurant, then returned home.

Now, Arizona turned her head towards her girlfriend and grinned.

"What?" Callie asked with a chuckle.

"Nothing," Arizona said. "I just love you, is all."

"That's all?" Callie teased, burying her face in Arizona's neck.

"Hmm, well, maybe not all," Arizona groaned out as Callie sought and found her pulse point and bit down gently, causing Arizona to gasp. "Calliope…"

Arizona sat up, eliciting a groan of protest from Callie. But Arizona grinned and turned so that she was straddling Callie's thighs. Callie buried her face in Arizona's neck again. Her hands found their way to Arizona's hips, playing with the hem of her tank top.

Arizona sat back, allowing Callie to remove her shirt. She smirked and cupped Callie's cheek, kissing her soundly. Her tongue demanded entrance into Callie's mouth, brushing against Callie's own eager tongue.

"Hmm," Callie groaned into the kiss, reaching behind Arizona to unclasp her bra.

She was just about to pull the offending garment off when a strangled yell came from the doorway.

"Seriously?!" Cristina's angry voice rang out. "It's not bad enough that I have to listen to the two of you every night, but I have to see it as well?!"

Arizona gasped and quickly re-clasped her bra, her face red with embarrassment. She glared at Cristina as she scooted off Callie's lap and replaced her tank top.

"You're supposed to be on call tonight!" Callie defended.

"I left my pager here," Cristina said, glaring at them. "I sit on that couch!"

"Oh, like you and Owen haven't—"

Callie was cut off by Arizona clamping her hand over her mouth. "What Callie is trying to say is that we didn't know you were going to barge in on us."

Callie gripped Arizona's wrist and pulled her hand away. "That is not what I was about to say," she said.

"Whatever," Cristina said, grabbing her pager from the kitchen counter and stalking back to the door. "Don't get too freaky on that couch," she said before slamming the door behind her.

Arizona looked at Callie and they burst out laughing. When they'd regained their composure, Callie took Arizona's hand and led her to the bedroom. "Just in case," she said. Arizona smiled and followed her.

An hour later, they cuddled under the covers, recovering from their long, languorous session of making love. Callie lay on her back, Arizona draped over her with her head resting on Callie's shoulder and their legs intertwined.

"Arizona?" Callie said tentatively. The events of earlier in the evening had been going through her head along with a big question she'd been dying to ask for several days.

"Hmm?" Arizona hummed sleepily.

"Cristina walking in on us earlier was pretty disturbing," she said softly, playing with a lock of blond hair that tickled her chin.

Arizona chuckled. "Well, it's not like it was the first time," she said.

"But it's starting to get ridiculous," Callie said, feeling more nervous that she had in a long time.

"Well, what do you propose we do about it?" Arizona asked, lifting herself up, resting her head on her hand, her elbow on the bed. She traced delicate patterns on Callie's clavicle.

"Well, I… I was thinking that maybe, if you wanted to that is, maybe we… maybe we could… there's this… umm… doyouwannamoveintogether?"

"Calliope," Arizona said, cupping her cheek. "I have no idea what you just said. Relax and just tell me what you're trying to say."

Callie took a deep breath. "There's a vacant apartment on the forth floor and I was wondering if… you'd maybe wanna…" she trailed off again.

Arizona smiled broadly. "Calliope Torres, are you asking me to move in with you?"

Callie grinned, placing her hand on Arizona's shoulder and dragging it down her arm, watching as Goosebumps appeared. "Well, yeah. I am."

Arizona threaded her fingers into Callie's raven hair and kissed her soundly while rolling on top of her. When they parted, they were both breathing heavily. "So, is that a yes?" Callie panted.

Arizona grinned. "Yes. When can we break the news to Cristina?"


End file.
